As long as I live
by SaWa-San
Summary: Hitomi moves with her fosterparents and sister Yukari to a new town ad meets Van at her new school. But when Van finds out about her illness, what will he do and what will happen. Not going to be finished! See last chapter for reason!
1. Meetings

As long as I live...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne! I just borrowed the characters for this story!!  
  
Hey there! Some of you guys probably know me from my other fic Silent Secrets! It's not finished yet and I'll probably write more on it until it's finished, then on this one. But I just had to get this idea out and start it, before I can get finished with the other... I still hope you'll enjoy it. It's AU again and it's all about the gang being on one school and Hitomi and Yukari moving there, yadda, yadda, yadda and so on. I just love those, so I also had to write one. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
"Come on Hitomi! Get your but out of that bathroom! We're gonna be late on our first day and only because of you!!!"  
  
"Coming Yukari! Coming!"  
  
Frantic cries were heard out of the bathroom, before the door burst open and a 17-year-old girl with bright emerald green eyes and long, flowing, sandybrown hair going to her knees came out. She practically flew down the set of stairs, grabbing her coat and bag from the table while doing so and was in less than 10 seconds out of the front door.  
  
Outside waiting, padding her foot on the ground was a girl of the same age with red hair to her shoulders and red-brown eyes. She didn't look very pleased: "Man, Hitomi, why do you always have to stay so long under the shower?? Are you trying to drown yourself in there?!?"  
  
"No, but it just feels good to have the hot water run down your body. Come on sis, we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Hey, that was my line!! WAIT UP!" Yukari started to run after her sister, who was already miles ahead...  
  
Hitomi wasn't really Yukari's sister. Yukari Uchidna's parent had adopted Hitomi Kanzaki a long time ago, when they had both been six years old. Hitomi's parent had died, when an earthquake had brought down their house. It had been a miracle that Hitomi had survived with only a few scratches and a cut on her left hand, which was now an x-shaped scar. Because Hitomi didn't have any living relatives, Yukari's parent had adopted her. She and Yukari had known each other since they had been three. She was proud to have a sister and best friend like Hitomi. Hitomi was always there to help her and comforted her. She always seemed to be happy and full of energy. She cheered everyone all around her up with her laughter. She also stood out with her long hair. Hitomi had not cut her hair since she had been 12. Since she had been told by the doctors, that...  
  
Yukari shook that thought away, before she could finish it. Hitomi was here and that was all, that counted!!  
  
Yukari finally managed to catch up with Hitomi and brought her to a stop. They were both panting heavy, but Hitomi much more that you usually expected from a fit looking girl. She began to cough and Yukari rubbed her back until it ceased away. "Now really, Hito-chan. You know you shouldn't run so much, especially in the morning when you have just gotten up."  
  
"But Yuki! I - at least - have to stay a BIT fit. The doctor said so."  
  
"Yes, but still, take it a bit easy today, okay? The summer-holidays have just ended and we just moved here... How do you think the guys at the new school will be? I bet totally hot!"  
  
"Is that all you can think about?? Boys and boys and boys... did I mention boys?!? I hope we can get into the same class as before. It would be great!"  
  
"Uh-hu... Then I could copy all the test from you again!"  
  
Hitomi nudged Yukari playfully into the ribs. They were both walking towards a bug building painted in white and blue, with big windows and trees all around it. The school had a big yard in the front and the back for the school breaks and the track and football field were also big and looked good taken care of.  
  
The entrance and the halls of the building were packed full with student, chatting away happily. Yukari noticed with a smirk, that most of the guys stopped their doings and stared after Hitomi. She was really an eye-catcher with the long flowing hair and sparkling green eyes. She just had a such strong aura around her, which no male-being could not over-see, that she drive their stares towards her like magnets. She also brought out the protective side of them, because she looked so vulnerable. Like a china-doll, you had to be very careful with. But that was a lie. She had taken self defence and was very good at it, but she never told the boys, who were all over her and wanted her as their girl- friend. It had been the same at their old school, but Hitomi had always ignored all of them just as she did right now.  
  
Hitomi had once been together with a guy called Amano. Even in Yukari's eyes he had been boring and very dump, always blabbering about track practice and baseball. It all in all had lasted about 3 weeks. He hadn't even thought about Hitomi's feelings, when he told about track practice. She normally never told it anyone, but she had always wanted to be in the school track team, because she loved running and had been in one at the age of 11. But after she had gotten 12, the doctors hadn't allowed it anymore, because it had been to dangerous. Since they had discovered, that...  
  
Hitomi's voice brought Yukari back to the present: "How on earth are we going to find the principals office??? These hallways are like a maze! We should..."  
  
*Bump!!!*  
  
While speaking, Hitomi had turned her head towards Yukari. Not looking, she had bumped right into someone's very muscular feeling chest. The next thing she knew, was herself sitting on her rear end. Luckily, it hadn't hurt. When Hitomi lifted her gaze, her eyes met two wine-red ones, which were half covered by a black tousled mop of hair.  
  
He was the first to speak: "Hey, you're okay?" He offered her his hand to help her up and she gladly excepted it (nodding her head in the progress ~): "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"That's okay. You two seem new here, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. New and kind of lost. Could you tell us, where the principals office is?"  
  
"Just down the corridor on the left. You can't miss it, 'cause Dilly has sprayed it flaming red and yellow."  
  
"Well, it looked rather boring after I burned it black. You're coming Van? Merle is looking for us!" A silver haired boy with red eyes, that nearly looked black, had appeared behind the black hared one. Van turned his staring gaze from Hitomi to the boy behind him: "Coming! *turning his head around again* By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Hitomi Uchidna and this is my sister Yukari. And you two?" Hitomi didn't know why, but she would have loved to run her hand through those black strands of his. And those eyes seemed to have a sort of sad spark in them.  
  
"I'm Van Fanel and this maniac behind me is Dilandau Albatou. Guess, I'll be seeing you around. Ciao Hitomi! Ciao Yukari!"  
  
"Bye!", was the only thing Hitomi could shout after him, before he disappeared in the mass of students.  
  
Yukari first looked at Hitomi, then in the direction that Van-Guy had run- off to, then back towards Hitomi, who hadn't left gaze from Van's back. "Hey dreamhead! Wake up! We gotta find that office! Hellooooooo!!??!!"  
  
"Huh? Sorry Yuki. I was just thinking about something..."  
  
"More about someone! A someone with black hair and red eyes, who calls himself Van Fanel."  
  
Hitomi had the grace to blush: "Oh Yukari! Stop joking around. We gotta go and find that office." And she was off with a giggling Yukari behind her and many jealous looks from both boys and girls. Boys, because she had just like that talked to Van Fanel and girls, because she had just like that talked to Van Fanel!!! (~ The answer to that later *g* ~)  
  
Hitomi in the mean time was wondering, if she would see Van again soon and if she would be in the same class as him. He seemed like that kind of guy, you could do anything with, especially stupid things. She nervously fumbled with her pink pendant. It was her good luck charm and the only thing that reminded her of her grandmother, who had given it to her, and her real parents.  
  
Yukari and Hitomi finally made it to the principals office, knocked and were lead in by an very old looking man with a long grey beard and sleepy looking eyes: "Ah you must be those two new students from Hiroshima. Hitomi and Yukari Uchidna. *nods from both* Come in. I'm Isaac Dornkirk, the principal of this school. Now let me see... Ah yes. You two will be attending the same class. It is..."  
  
And here is the end of chapter one. Hitomi has already met Van and Dilly and will soon enough meet the rest of the esca-gang. Sorry for all you Amano lovers, but I don't like him, just like Allen. So you can bet that I also wont go easy on Allen and he going to be one of the biggest jerks you have ever read about! R&R Bye!!! 


	2. Playboy

As long as I live  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I probably wouldn't be writing any FFs now, I would make up a continuation to get Hitomi and Van back together!!! Really, how can anyone be so mean and put those two lovebirds on two different planets!! That's really mean! At least there are Fanfictions ^^ And here is the second chappie of my new one. ENJOY!!  
Chapter 2: Playboy  
To say that Van was bored would have been an understatement.  
  
Van was bored to death! Okay, so the summer-holidays had just ended and he hadn't even been sitting here in class for 10 minutes, but how could anything be more boring then school? He could have used another few weeks of vacation (~Who wouldn't ^^ ?? ~). Maybe even with a beautiful girl like the new one he had met just moments ago. Her long hair and stunning green eyes had fascinated him. Hitomi. That was her name and he let it wander through his head. Man, it sounded really good. Maybe he should.  
  
Van's thoughts were interrupted when the annoying voice of his math- teacher, who had been blabbering about respecting the rules of the school, made a new announcement: "Class, we will now welcome two new students. Their names are Hitomi and Yukari Uchidna and they have moved here this summer. You can come in now and take a seat."  
  
Van thought he didn't hear right. She was in his class! Hitomi and even her sister were in the same class as him! Now if that hadn't been well meant by the gods. Since the class was rather small they had made four rows in which always 6 people could sit. He was sitting in the third row. Dilly was sitting on the outside with him, then came two free seats and after that his classmates Millerna and Allen. There were also two seats free in the fourth row behind Millerna and Allen, 'cause two hadn't made it last year. Van saw how Hitomi scanned the room. Her eyes met his for a brief moment longer then on the rest. Then without even looking longer she and Yukari made their way over into the third row and Hitomi without any hesitation seated herself beside him and Yukari had to sit beside Millerna. He pitied Yukari for that. Since the teacher had already turned around again to the blackboard when Hitomi sat down he started a conversation: "And hi there again. Didn't think I'd see you again so soon."  
  
H: "Yeah. Must have something to do with fait people are talking about all the time. So tell me, are the teachers here as boring as on a public- school?" (~ I made this a private school~)  
  
V: "Probably even worse. Our math-teacher here, Mr. Duke is so deaf, you almost need to yell at him if you want to say something and he usually seems to talk against the blackboard. The Spanish-teacher, Mrs. Smith, talks so fast, you just got the first two sentences, when she is already at the end of the paragraph. And the speed she has while talking, is missing by our physics-teacher, Mrs. Crow."  
  
"Oh man, that sounds sooooooooo great I don't even want to hear the rest of them. At least you'll be happy with the math-teacher, won't you Yukari?"  
  
Y: "Oh I will. That way peeking at your papers in a test will be even easier. I hope, I can also mange that at English and Chemistry."  
  
V: "Peeking at Math and English also sound good to me. Are you good at Spanish?"  
  
H: *groans* "I can already see it coming; having both of your heads hanging over my test-papers is all what I need."  
  
Dilly: "Hey and what about me? I could also use Spanish and Chemistry."  
  
Hitomi just rolled her eyes and smiled ironically at Van and he smiled his lop side-grin. That was when that b**** (in Van's opinion) Millerna started to advance into the conversation: "I don't think, that it would be very good for you, Yukari and Hitomi, to start to hang out with Van and Co. They don't always have a very good reputation at this school. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Millerna Aston and this is Allen Schezar."  
  
Now it was Allen's turn to say something: "It's great to meet you two beautiful girls *rolling eyes from Hitomi, Yukari, Van and Dilly*. You also should know that Van is more are rebel and a playboy. He probably already had over the half of the girl at this school."  
  
Now a voice from the back peeped in: "You're the one to say such things. You're even worse than him and probably had EVERY girl at this school!"  
  
A: "Would you just shut up your mouth Gatti?"  
  
D: "Why don't you shut up you damn mouth, Barbie?? Or maybe I'll have to help you with that?"  
  
H: "Now this is turning into a real enjoyable conversation. *Turning to Gatti* And who are you? And what's that all about Van and Allen?"  
  
G: *getting death-glares from Allen* "I'm Gatti Marsh (~do the Dragonslayers have a last name? ~). Well, you could say that our school is split into two parts. One part of the boys and girls love Van and hate Allen and the other half love Allen and hate Van. There are also some groups who have a total crush on Dilandau. And some also had a crush on Folken, Dilandau's big bro, who is a senior, but he got together with Merle, Van's little sister."  
  
Hitomi raised a curious eyebrow and Yukari couldn't believe in what she and Hitomi had gotten their selves into. She would probably have to have an eye open to get Hitomi away from those people, but Hitomi seemed to enjoy it right where she was.  
  
Even thought Hitomi heard this all, she didn't think that Van was a bad person. He rather seemed to be one of the trustworthy type. She had a sixth sense for such things. But she somewhat disliked Millerna and couldn't quite categorise Allen. She turned to Van and looked at him. He had his one arm propped down on the table, sitting sideways and was sort of staring at her. When he met her curious stare he shrugged is shoulders at the comment from Gatti: "There is no use in denying, that the ladies are all after me. But hey, it doesn't say, that I'm a playboy. You don't really believe something like that, do you? Such an innocent guy like me could never do that, could I? Could I Tomi-chan?"  
  
Van gave Hitomi that dashing smile he had (~You probably know what I mean ^- ^ ~) and she couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face and playfully whacked him on the head: "Now really, why should I. Let me guess. Since you've been on this school, you took about 55 girls out on a date?"  
  
V: "Nearly, it were 57. You're good at guessing such things?"  
  
H: "You could say I have a sense for that. *Turns halfway in Allen's direction* And Allen had about 69 girls, including Millerna, who's an ex?"  
  
You could see Millerna taking a sharp breath and starting to boil. That was all Hitomi had to see to know that it was the truth. She didn't even have to see the nods from Van and Dilly. That was the time when the teacher turned away from the blackboard to face the class: "Now could anyone tell me the correct answer to that number we have just started? Maybe Miss Hitomi Uchidna?"  
  
H: "The correct answer is 7243 as you can easily find out with the help of the formula A²+4ab+a²+B² (~THAT IS MADE UP!!!!!! ^^° ~)"  
  
Teacher: "Very correct. You followed my ways of explaining well. Now to the next number."  
  
All except Yukari gaped at Hitomi and Van's jaw nearly hid the ground while Dilly's eyes nearly fell out, like he had just seen an alien spacecraft land right in front of him. Van was the first to regain his talent of speaking while Hitomi could only smile amused at him: "How on earth did you that? Weren't you speaking with us the whole time?"  
  
H: "I did. But did you never hear that a woman could do more things at a time than a man? Besides, the males all maybe have gotten from god two brains, but there can only flow blood through one at a time."  
  
Hitomi winked at him and he even blushed a little just like the rest of the boys, who had heard her last comment. Van didn't make it to get his eyes away from her for the rest of the day.  
"So the Uchidna's adopted you when you were 6 and lost your parents? That would explain, why you two don't look a like and why you are in the same class", Van said on there way back home from school. They had sat together at lunch talking and had found out, that they (~Van and Hitomi~) didn't even live so far away from each other, only about two blocks away from each other. They had parted from Dilly and his older brother, Folken, at school and Merle had joined them. While Folken had bluish-silver hair and red eyes, nearly like his younger sibling, Merle had blue eyes and had dyed her hair pink. She was rather annoying and very protective over her older brother, but Hitomi took a liking to her and Yukari seemed to enjoy the quarrel with her. While Yukari and Merle went in front, Hitomi and Van went behind them.  
  
H: "Yeah, if they hadn't, I would have probably landed in another foster family or at a kind of boarding school. It's like we were really sisters. How is it with you and Merle?"  
  
V: "She can sometimes be a real pain in the, but she's okay, I guess."  
  
M: "Hey! I heard that! Just wait 'til we get home! You wish you'd never been born. By the way, why do you have your hair so long, Hitomi?"  
  
Van noticed a shadow cross Hitomi's face and here eyes seemed to lose a bit of their normal sparkle. Yukari also seemed to stiffen. But Hitomi put on a smile and answered anyway: "I wanted to see how long it grows until I die."  
  
"Oh", was all Merle managed to bring out and Van noticed the tension. Luckily it was time for him and Merle to leave the other two: "So Merle, we'll have to leave Hitomi and Yukari on there own now. Hurry, or Mom is going to get worried. You can call anytime or come over if you need something, Tomi-chan! Ciao!"  
  
"Bye Van! Bye Merle! See you tomorrow!!" Hitomi called after them until they were out of sight and made her way home with Yukari, her thoughts drifting around a certain boy with raven-black hair.  
So this was my second chapter for this story. I really managed to write it in one bit!!! WOW! It can take some time 'til the next chappie comes up, for I need a bit of an Idea, what to bring in the next one. I already got ideas for later chapters and know how it goes out, but it's WAYYYYYYYYYY to early for that! R&R!!! Ciao! 


	3. Blowing something up

As long as I live  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and nobody else, who is writing fanfictions for it! I finally made it to write the next chapter of this story. For all who know my other story, I can only say, that this one is going to be shorter than the other one, but I'm already working on my next idea. It's probably the most craziest thing I have written so far, but I got even more crazier ideas... There will be lots more of stories to read from me. ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Blowing something up  
  
The first week went by, without much exciting happening. If you let out Allen trying to make his moves on Hitomi and Yukari... It ended with Hitomi nearly knocking him out with her self-defence techniques and Yukari nearly cutting of his hair. But instead, she decided to give his hair a new colour... PINK!!  
  
Now Allen was always running around with a huge hat to cover his hair, until all the colour went out. (~ but he had to take it of in classes *g* ~)  
  
Hitomi an Yukari now had some new enemies (~ the Allen-fans ~), but also had some new friends (~ the Van-fans ~) and some had even founded a new Hitomi-fan-club.  
  
The most time at school, you could see Hitomi and Van together, even when the rest of the gang (Yukari, Merle, Folken and Dilly with his "Dragonslayers") wasn't around. And since they nearly had the same way home, whispers were soon heard of them being a pair. They never said so, but also never told so otherwise...  
  
But now to the current day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Wednesday - Chemistry-class ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chemistry was one cool lesson! Well, if you had the same clumsy teacher as Hitomi and a crazy pyro named Dilandau Albatou, who squealed with joy, when he got to blow something up, in the same room. The teacher and Dilly seemed to be soulmates when it came to experimenting.  
  
This time the teacher tried to explain the class, that it was wiser to pour acid into water than the other way around, because of the danger of getting acid on hands and clothes. Unfortunately, he accidentally switched the two classes. The result was him doing exact that, what he had warned them about, and burning some holes into his shirt. (~ Our teacher once really burned holes into his shirt *g* ~)  
  
The teacher left the room to get himself a new shirt and Dilly turned to Van and Hitomi.  
  
"My turn", he whispered and got up.  
  
Dilly made his way to the front and pulled some liquids out from under the teachers table. He mixed them all together and put the whole thing on fire.  
  
At first nothing happened and Dilly made his way back to his seat. Just as the teacher came back, the "thing" had started to boil over and exploded with a big *BANG*.  
  
Horrible smelling smoke instantly filled the whole classroom and started its way down the hall and into the rest of the classes. The smoke scratched in the lungs and made the noses itchy, so it was no wonder, that the students couldn't stop coughing until they were safely outside. But even outside Hitomi's coughing didn't stop. It even seemed to increase and her legs started to give away, letting her collapse to the ground. Van was the first to notice and caught her falling. He saw out of the corner of his eyes Yukari running towards them as he supported Hitomi:  
  
"Hitomi? You're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Van. Don't worry, it'll be over soon. Could you please rub my back?"  
  
Van did so as Yukari finally got to them and also started to rub Hitomi's back with a very frightened face. The coughing slowly stopped and Hitomi managed to mostly stand on her own, holding on Van's shoulder for support.  
  
"Is everything back to normal again, Hitomi?"  
  
"I'm okay Yukari. It's gone again." Hitomi smiled faintly.  
  
"Man, never give me such a heart-attack again! I nearly died in worry about you."  
  
"It wasn't that bad!"  
  
"Oh yes it was. Just look at yourself! Say something next time, will ya? Please?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I promise. Just quit making such a fuss over it all."  
  
Hitomi and Yukari seemed to be oblivious to Van, if you let out, that Hitomi was still holding onto him for support. He didn't quite know, what to think about this all, but let it be. Just then, the principal (~ the, oh so young Dornkirk *g* ~) came out and told everyone to go home, since the whole school smelled like rotten eggs and bad fish all together and was still filled with Dilly's smoke. So they made there way back home, but Hitomi still hadn't regained all of her strength. After a while, her legs gave away again. Yukari was worried:  
  
"Maybe we should get someone to drive us home."  
  
Van answered: "I don't think, you'll find someone right now. Those who have cars already left all and there is no telephone near here." He thought for a while. Then Van bent down to Hitomi:  
  
"Come, I'll give you a piggy-bag ride back home."  
  
Hitomi had the grace to blush faintly:  
  
"You don't need to do that! I'll be okay in a few seconds..."  
  
"...And then you'll fall down again after a few steps or what? Come, I promise, I wont let you fall."  
  
With sigh Hitomi gave in and let Van carry her on his back. It was somehow strange, being so close to him, smelling his field like scent. She closed her eyes and relaxed, her arms coming from behind around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Hitomi wasn't the only one, who felt a bit funny in this situation, Van was also. Her upper body so close to his back and her breath tickling his skin made it feel like thousand of butterflies flying in every direction inside of him.  
  
Yukari on the other hand, didn't know if she liked, what she saw. She had gotten used to Van and Hitomi being mostly together in school and talking on the way home, but it had never looked, like they were more than friends. But now, the situation had changed a bit upon seeing this. Yukari was very protective over her sister and best friend. She had all reasons to act that way and the things she had heard about Van didn't make it any better. As long as he didn't make any certain moves on Hitomi, she would let him be for Hitomi's sake, since she seemed to get along with him quite well. But if he dared to hurt her, Van would have to face the wrath of Yukari, which wasn't very pleasant. You just had to take a look at Allen (~ remember? Pink hair *lol* ~).  
  
After going through all those thoughts and Merle joining them some time ago, they arrived at Yukari's and Hitomi's home. Yukari turned to Merle and Van, who was still carrying Hitomi:  
  
"You wanna come inside and have a something to drink? Mom should be out shopping and Dad's still at work."  
  
Merle jumped up and down in excitement: "Oh, I would just love to see your room, Yukari. May I? Hmmm?"  
  
Yukari just laughed and opened the front door.  
  
While the house on the outside was a plain white with a black roof, the inside was mostly held in oriental stile, with different pictures and other things hanging on the wall. The living room, were Yukari led them, before she disappeared into the kitchen, had a touch of mint green on the walls and the couch and arm-chairs were covered with black leather. The TV set stood in front of the couch, with a small glass table in between.  
  
"Now were should I deposit this feather on my back?", Van asked jokingly, which owned him a light punch into the rips from Hitomi (~ the feather *g*~):  
  
"Just put me down on the couch. I'll even allow you to sit beside me."  
  
"To grateful of you, you highness", Van retorted but did as he was told, while Merle pounced happily on one of the arm-chairs.  
  
Yukari soon came back and gave a curious glance at Van and Hitomi, somewhat sitting a little to close for her taste, but didn't say anything. She had brought some glasses filled with coke, which they all gladly accepted after the smoke had dried out their throats.  
  
Everyone was while drinking so deep in his thoughts, that nobody noticed Van and Hitomi sneaking glances at each other, not being noticed by the other. Hitomi could still smell his scent in her nose and it seemed to stir emotions inside of her, she couldn't describe. It had sometimes been like that at school, but she always pushed it aside.  
  
Maybe I should tell him that I... no! He would probably go out of my way if he found out about my current situation. Why is life always so complicated???Why does she always seem so strong and yet seems so sick? Should I just ask her? No, she would believe I'm crazy.  
  
Van was still pondering over why Hitomi had had such a big coughing fit after smoke. No one else had and it had somehow drained the energy out of her. What also confused him were those feelings that started to surface every time she was near him. He didn't know, how long he could hold on much longer with knowing nothing, but he had to cope with it.  
  
I'm stopping here now, so you can all flame me for stopping at such an odd time. Aren't I nice *g*? Anyway, should I let Van find out about Hitomi's sickness in the next one? It is probably going to be a made up sickness, so don't wonder. R&R! Ciao! 


	4. Tickle Me

****

As long as I live

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I only write fanfictions about it *g*.

So Van and Hitomi seem to fell something for each other, although they don't know, how to describe it. And they won't come together in this chapter...

I can't believe I managed to start on this chapter already! I just finished writing the second one of my new story and the third will also come ASAP! Enough of my blabbering... ENJOY!!

****

Chapter 4: Tickle Me

"So you were once together with this guy called Amano, but you found him rather boring and annoying."

"Yeah, you know, he only had two or sometimes three different thing to talk about. One was football, the other was track-practice and sometime he talked about how he would become a famous Olympic-Player."

"Man, what a moron. If I had been you, I would have ditched him already after four days. You're sometimes much to kind-hearted, but that's what I like about you."

"Why thank you.", Hitomi answered a little supriced. She had never expected such a sweet comment from Van.

After they had finished drinking in the living-room, Merle had dragged Yukari upstairs so she could see her room.

Hitomi and Van had followed, but had left them alone after a while and Hitomi had shown him her room.

Her room was painted bright yellow with a blue carpet on the floor. 

Since her room was right under the roof, she had put her bed into one corner, while the desk with the computer and the telephone stood directly under the window. You could easily climb out and sit on the roof, but since it had started to rain, Hitomi and Van stayed inside. At the other side of the room stood a closet and a bookshelf loaded with tons of books and some magazines.

While Van had plopped himself onto the bed, Hitomi had seated herself at the PC, installing a new game, called `Alone in the Dark: The new Nightmare´ (~ I've got that game myself, but it isn't quite working on my PC ^^° ~).

Van had once played the game a bit at Dilly's place, but had never thought of Hitomi playing something like that. It made her seem somehow more interesting to Van.

Van was confused about his feelings towards Hitomi. Sure, he had been out on dates and together with lots and lots of girls, but none of them made him feel this way.

Van hadn't even done a move on Hitomi yet. He didn't feel like doing them on her. I didn't seem right for him. Besides, she probably would do the same to him as to Allen, if he made something like that.

But what confused Van mostly, was her condition of health.

Hitomi always seemed to be fit and ready for anything, but sometimes, like in sports last time, she had to stop in the middle of the lesson to sit down and calm her breathing although she had been fine a moment ago.

Maybe she has some kind of sickness. Should I ask? Naaa, It would sound totally stupid and besides, you don't ask someone something like that if they don't want to tell you. Even if, she looks totally hot, with those pink lips, long hair, those sexy movement of her hips, her br... STOP IT, VAN! No such thinking about Hitomi! Not even one thought! She doesn't deserve it. 

But it is still weird, how I behave myself when she's around. Even Dilly said, that I'm not the usual self around her when it normally comes to girls. No real flirting, no dating, not even kissing yet. Although....

Van eyes slowly crept over to Hitomi, who was still sitting in front of the screen, cursing under her breath, as the PC didn't want to install the game properly.

His eyes wandered over her body, taking in every well formed curve. He started at her face, went down over her breasts and slender legs to her tiny feet and back up again, staying at her face with those intense emerald-green eyes.

Van wasn't the only one thinking over such problems. Hitomi was also confused about her feelings towards a certain boy with red eyes and black tousled hair:

I think he is suspecting something about my current condition. But should I really tell him? Will we stay friend or will he just leave? ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!! This is SO frustrating! Why always me? Besides, he doesn't look bad, with those red eyes, black hair, toned skin, well defined muscles... Oh stop it Hitomi. Just look what you are doing to yourself! Man, this is really getting annoying! I don't even know if he would be interested in having me as more than a friend. Even if he is such a playboy as everyone says, it doesn't mean he can't have feeling towards someone! *Mental Sigh* And what if...

Her mind circled a bit more around the subject, when she got the feeling of being closely watched. Hitomi turned her head slightly and curiously raised an eyebrow, seeing Van gazing straight at her. Neither of them could seem to break the spell that had come over them. Did they even want to?

Van was the first to break the silence:

"Having problems with the game, Tomi-Chan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. This shit thing won't cooperate! I even tried to play it, but the soundcard won't work proper. The text always echoes in the background, so you can only understand the first sentence they speak. It's totally frustrating!!"

But it is not the only thing, that is frustrating me..., Hitomi thought to herself.

She looks cute, when she is enraged..., Van thought but didn't say it out loud, instead, he said:

"Oh, poor Tomi-Chan is frustrated. How awful." Van smirked.

"Don't you even start it, Fanel!" Before Van could do anything, Hitomi had seized the pillow his head was resting on, pulled it away from him and bashed it on his head. He squeaked like a pig in suprice:

"Hey! No fair!!" He also grabbed one of the smaller pillows Hitomi had lying on her bed and whacked it back at her, but she dogged the first few attacks. The fight went on for quite a while and it was a wonder Yukari and Merle didn't come over to look what was going on. But then again, it was probably not, for they where both in Yukari's room, both reading and Escaflowne Manga *g* and hearing rather loudly the Lovers Only Soundtrack from the Anime-Series. (~ Just had to bring that in. It's one of the best Soundtracks there ever was. But I don't really like the Manga that has been brought out in Germany, but the others must be cool ^^ ~)

After quite some time and a lot of pillows flying through Hitomi's room, Van had pinned her on the bed under him, holding her arms behind her back with his hands and his knees on her upper legs making it impossible for her to move. They were both breathing heavy from the fight an tried to gain their bearings. Van stared into those beautiful sparkling eyes of her:

"You finally surrender?"

Hitomi giggled: "Never!"

"Well let's see about that", Van grinned devishly and started to tickle Hitomi. She laughed helplessly under him and tried to free herself, but with little effort. He stopped once, but started again as soon as she tried to breath normal again:

"*laugh* Okay... okay...I *giggle* I give... up *laugh* !!! Just stop."

Granting her request, Van stopped only to trap her arms again over her head staring once again into the deeps of her emerald-green eyes as she stared back. 

Somehow it was okay for Hitomi, that he held her like that, his body and especially his face so close to hers. His bangs were hanging in his face more then usual, but it made him only seem more handsome to her. She just wanted to run her hands through that mob of black hair.

It wondered Van, that she hadn't said anything against him being on-top of her yet. Man, didn't she know how incredible hot she looked right now? The light, greenish jacket she had worn at school, had been open, when they had started the pillow-war. During that time, it had come of, revealing a beige spaghetti-strap top and the strap had come of her shoulders when he had tickled her and were now lying somewhere on her upper arms. Hell, Hitomi didn't even wear anything under it! She also only wearing short jeans that stopped halfway above her knees. To round everything up, her hair had gracefully spread itself around her face, making the scene in front of him perfect.

And under all those circumstances she didn't do anything about it. Maybe because it felt so right to her like it felt to him. Without further thinking, Van kissed Hitomi on the cheek, making her blush just a tiny bit. (~ a bit late for blushing, wouldn't you think ^^° ??? ~) He pressed his forehead to hers:

"So you really give up and would even call me the most handsome man on this planet? How cute."

"Hey I never said that! In that case, I have to rethink my decision of giving up... *e2eg* "

"You're in for it now..."

And Van started to tickle Hitomi again. He didn't stop until Hitomi suddenly started choking and coughing. Van immediately released her and she rolled onto her side, still coughing hard. He rubbed her back like last time, looking very troubled. Luckily it soon stopped and Hitomi could breath properly.

Van didn't leave the troubled feeling yet as he somehow still distracted a bit, pulled her into his arms:

"You're okay again?"

"Yeah, thanx. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tickled you so hard. I..."

Hitomi put two fingers on his lips, making him stop:

"Shhhhhhh. It's okay, you didn't know. I should have just told you to stop, so it's also my fault. Besides, it was fun before."

She smiled and Van sighed in relieve. He pulled her body tighter to his own encircling her waist. They stayed that for a while until Van spoke up again, feeling very tensed inside:

"Hitomi? May I ask you something?"

"It depends on the subject."

"Do you... well... do you have some kind of sickness? That coughing can't be normal and I don't want to bring you in another situation like a few minutes ago."

She didn't meet his eyes as he saw the hurt and something that looked like fright in them. She turned around facing away from him, but clasped her hands over his, so he didn't loosen the grip around her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Please?"

"*sigh* Okay, but if can help you with anything, let me know."

"Thanks. I'm a bit tired out from all this can we just rest a little like this?"

"As you wish, my beautiful."

Hitomi blushed at that quite much, but sighed in contentment, also blushing a bit more, as he carefully planted a single kiss on her shoulder.

"Why does everything feel so right with you?", Hitomi murmured already falling asleep. She heared his answer just before she drifted away into a beautiful dream:

"I don't quite know myself, but maybe it is fate."

Van soon fell asleep after Hitomi a smile on both their lips as they lay on the bed, his arms still around her waist, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

Chapter end

SO this chapter was quite longer then I wanted it to have, but much better for you, isn't it *g* ??? Hope you enjoyed it all an sorry, that Van and Hitomi didn't kiss, but they will probably in the next chapter and Hitomi is going to tell about the illness she has ( you have found it all out already s I don't have to pretend). With the next chapter it will probably only be three or four chapter more. Sorry that this is going to be so short, but I never intended to write this to long, so I can concentrate more on my other story, since that should get longer again... MUCH LONGER!!! R&R!!! PLEASE!!! CIAO!


	5. WUFF! Under one Condition

As long as I live 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters. I simple "borrowed" them and put them into this story (it wouldn't be a fan fiction without the Esca-crew *g*).

I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner and hope you'll forgive me. *Bows* *gets drowned in squashy tomatoes thrown at her from angry readers* Hey, I said I'M SORRY!!! I didn't quite know how to explain the sickness Hitomi has, because I wanted to make up one, since none I have heard of would quite fit into this story with making it sappy when it's only halfway through. Then I thought I could try to look one up (you know, learning through story reading *g*), but then decided against it, so now we are at the beginning of making one up again, nearly. Just read you will find out soon enough. ENJOYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Chapter 5:

"Hitomi? I know you're in there so come out! Hitomi??"

Yukari carefully opened the door to Hitomi's room after knocking for some time. Hitomi hated it if you just came marching into her room without knocking. Yukari did it once accidentally which ended in a fierce pillow fight and Yukari later getting socked by Hitomi with a bucked full of ice-cold water. 

Right now, no one answered when Yukari knocked so she opened the door enough to get a glimpse at the bed standing in one corner of the room. She nearly freaked out when she saw what or rather who was lying on bed. 

Van and Hitomi where lying BOTH in bed, his hands around her and she cuddled up to him. 

WARNING! WARNING! 

Just before Yukari started to scream she noticed, that they both still had their clothes on even if it was not all the clothing she had seen them in last time. 

Calm down Yukari… Nothing is wrong

Then she saw that although Hitomi still had clothes on, it was only a thin spaghetti strap top, which had already come of half-ways (but didn't reveal anything) and they (H/V) were just a "bit" to close for her taste. Yukari in her rage stepped into the room and closed the door with a bang startling the two figures on the bed.

Hitomi groggily opened one eye to look up at her: "What's the matter? Can't a person sleep a bit around her without being thrown out in the best part of the dream?"

"Well let's just say my dear sister, that I am not very happy with the position you two are lying in. Mom's already back and Dad will also come home soon and you don't want to hear what they will have to say to this!"

Hitomi only groaned and turned over in bed getting the result of her front body half looking straight at Van's and draping her arms around him in the progress, arousing Yukari's anger only more. Van wisely kept quiet, but didn't change his position or put his arms away from Hitomi, waiting for what was to come next.

Hitomi sighed and spoke in a muffled voice: "Can't I just sleep for half an hour longer? Don't worry, we won't do anything, it's not that I am like Millerna, who throws herself at every gorgeous boy even if she is not totally over the relationship with Allen. Now let me just sleep a little longer."

With that she waved her hand at Yukari and tried to act like she was already asleep. Van fought hard to not grin widely and laugh out loud at the situation he was in right now. He could almost see Yukari's furious face through his closed eyelids and her humph.

"Well you two, you asked for it. Just to say that I warned you, you have one last chance to get up………No? Okay, here goes…"

Then they both heard the door open and Yukari called out one name, which drew nearly the whole colour out of Van's face.

"MERLE! There is someone for you to wake him up!"

"No, you can't… ", Van started to say but was stopped by a pink blur landing on top of him and Hitomi hugging them both to death.

"Van, my dearest brother, time to wake up from you slumber and take a step back to the wake, it is you fate. It…"

"Stop! Stop!! I'm getting up, but no more of you silly waking-rhymes, Merle!! It's enough to hear one every single morning and having you squash me! OFF!!!"

"As you wish, dearest brother of them all, just be careful, don't you fall…"

"ENOUGH!" Van roared playfully and jumped on his little sister who only had the time to release a tiny yelp of surprise, before getting tickled senseless by her big brother. Hitomi groaned once more and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Didn't we have this somewhere before with all the tickling, I mean. Can't a person get her beauty sleep in her own room?"

Van left his sister alone and bent down to Hitomi's head under her pillow: "Want some more tickling? I'd be glad to…"

"Oh no, you don't!" And once again Van had a pillow in the face, but that didn't stop him from lifting Hitomi onto his arms. She squealed in surprise still pushing the pillow into Van's face with one hand. Her other hand banged against his chest, where she felt his muscles flex making her heart pound widely, although she didn't quite know why: "Hey! Put me down! Down, boy! Out! Behave yourself!"

Van arched an eyebrow behind the pillow: "That makes it sound like I am your dog or something like that."

"Why only sound? Maybe you ARE my dog?"

Hitomi glanced at Yukari, who understood and dashed of. In a blink of an eye she was back again and Van felt something being closed around his neck as Hitomi removed the pillow and scrambled out of his arms.

"Hey! What on earth are you doing Tomi-chan?"

"Oh I am just putting a leash on you Van, my faithful doggie so you'll finally behave."

And just as she had said, Hitomi had put a dog collar around his neck and was holding a leash attached to it in her one hand while the other ruffled his already tousled mob. She began to pull him out of her room.

"And now come, my faithful doggie so we can see, what delicious things my mother has bought. I'm starving."

"WUFF!" was all Van said as he was dragged down the stairs into the kitchen.

"She put you on a leash?!?! How crazy can somebody get???"

Van blushed, since Dilly had screamed so loud that even the math teacher had heard it.

"Dilandau Albatou. I can't stand it when you disturb my usually so silent class in the middle of the lesson. Be quiet or you'll get detention for a whole week!"

"Sorry, won't happen again." Dilly murmured a little embarrassed but not as embarrassed as Van since the whole class was also looking at him. Hitomi beside him was trying to contain her laughter, but failed miserably and Yukari as well. 

It where only three more lessons to go after math and Van had the gut feeling Dilly would shout out loud in the corridor what Hitomi had done with him back at her house the day before. It hadn't been that bad as Dilly maybe thought since he got the chance to stay with Hitomi all through the day. She had only let him go when he and Merle had to go back home late in the evening. Of course Yukari had also got her camera to take a picture of Hitomi and her faithful doggie but had to swear not to hang it up in school or post it in the internet. Yukari had promised but also told him that she had already promised Hitomi to make a large poster out of it so she could hang it over her bed. That shouldn't be so bad…

The bell rang to indicate the end of another boring lesson. They got up to make their way to their next lesson when Yukari turned to her sister:

"You're sure you don't want me to come? What if………?"

"Oh Yukari please stop it. I'm going to be okay. It's not THAT far and I don't intend to fall over half way there. It's only a check up."

"Okay, okay, but if something happens to you, then you're going to be in for it!"

"I'll promise, I'll be okay. But I gotta go now, bye!"

And with that Hitomi was gone leaving a few very curious friends behind. Dilly came up to Yukari: "Where is Hitomi of to now? And why is she aloud to skip school and we not Yuki?!?"

Yukari turned around and nearly bumped into Dilly, who was standing directly behind her making her blush a little. But only a little *g*. She glared up at him as he lacily smiled down on her since he was a few inches taller.

"She's only gone to the doctors so it doesn't concerns you! And DON'T call me like that."

"Whatever you say Yuki……… Hey where is Van? He was standing here just a minute ago."

Yukari shrugged: "Maybe he has already gone ahead or to the toilets or whatever. Not my problem. Come, where going to be late." Without further thinking, she just grabbed his hand and dragged him of to class, but Van wasn't there.

When Van saw that Hitomi was leaving and heard Yukari where she was going he had dashed directly to the office of the schools secretary. She was sitting at her desk and was doing her fingernails again, as usual and not even taking a second glance at him. She was used to him coming to her.

"Mrs. Flinch my head hurts and I don't feel so good, would it be okay if I go home?"

"Sure thing, Fanel. Better go home and cure yourself of your illness. We don't want you to brake down or something. Go, I'll handle the formal stuff."

"Thanks Mrs. Flinch, you're the best." And with that he was already of again and jumped out of the nearest window (he was on the ground floor). He ran through some bushes and behind the big oak trees surrounding the school, as not to be seen by his classmates. On the street he looked around and saw a certain someone round the corner to his right. He dashed of after her. She didn't notice him coming nearer as she was humming a soft melody, lost in her own thoughts. When he finally reached her he flung both his arms around her waist lifted her up and whirled her around in the air. She gave of a startled scream, but quickly gained her senses and was about to give of a counter attack until she finally realised who he was.

"Van! What on earth are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Shouldn't you be in class already?"

"Sorry, Tomi-chan for scaring you, but I just couldn't let a helpless little girl go on her own now, could I? What if a big bad doggie came running at you and licked you to death?"

Hitomi snorted and crossed her arms in front of her, Van still holding her up. "Yeah right, but I can take care of myself. Need a demonstration?" – "Uh, Nope." – "Then let me down this instant and let me be on my way, or else…"

Van sighed and put Hitomi down, who started walking on directly but stopped when she noticed Van following her. She turned around and glared at him:

"Why are you following me?" – "It isn't forbidden yet, to go the same way as an other person. So why say I am following you?" – "Don't come up with something stupid like that!" – "Okay, okay. *Deep sigh* I just wanted to come with you Tomi-chan. Oh come take me with you, your faithful doggie… hmmm? I can go home of course, if you don't want to."

Hitomi looked into his reddish-brown eyes, seeing a spark of disappointment. Those reddish-brown eyes that had fascinated her from the beginning of their, whatever-it-was, relationship. They only seemed to be friends, but sometimes it felt like much more to her and it made her feel happy and lucky more then ever before in her life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again to look straight into his. She wanted to know right here and now. Wanted to know it desperately and just hoped she wouldn't ruin anything.

"All right. I will let you come along, but only under one condition."

He raised an eyebrow. What was it that she wanted from him? He had never seen her this serious about something, only when it came to doctors and her health. He didn't quite know himself why he had just gone after her without considering the "why" question. He only knew then, that he wanted to be near her, no matter what since he also had had her only one time all alone to herself without anyone else around them before now and even that had been in her room with someone else in the house. Right now, no one was out on the street, since the kids where in school, the fathers and some of the mothers of to work and the rest stayed in their houses because of the unusual warm weather period this week. It had been some kind of wish from deep down inside of him to go after Hitomi and go with her to wherever this doctor of hers was. And now she only let him go under a certain condition. But he would probably do anything she wanted of him because even deeper down inside he knew what those feelings towards her meant, but was afraid of rejection and destroying the friendship they already had.

"All right, what is your condition? I'll do it."

Hitomi took another deep breath to reconsider her decision, but finally decided to go through with it. Staring into those red deeps she hoped that this didn't end in a catastrophe. 

Without further hesitation, Hitomi flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Chapter end

Hehehehehehe…. I know, I'm bad and you're all going to hate me, but I just had to stop there to make it more exciting. I hope you'll forgive me. *Bows* Until the next chapter.


	6. It's true

As long as I live

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I merely `borrowed´ them for my story.

And another chapter of this story is up and free for you to read. ENJOY!!!

Chapter 6: It's True

Van was shocked to say the least. 

The last thing on this world he had expected was Hitomi kissing him. And that even just like that in the middle of the street. Did this mean that she felt more for him then just friendship? Was there hope? There had always been this mysterious sparkle in her eyes when she mustered him carefully from the side when thinking he wasn't looking.  And now this… 

Without further hesitation he encircled her waist and pressed her body closer to his, returning the kiss before she could try to pull away again. Her lips where soft and warm against his and the feeling of her body was like a drug to his mind, blowing every other thought away with one swift motion. There was only Hitomi right now; nothing else and he wished it could stay like this forever. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as she felt him respond and heard a small sigh escape her lips, body completely relaxing in his strong arms. He pressed his lips just a little more to hers before slowly braking the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers eyes closed, trying to gain his senses properly.

Even thought the kiss had been simple and lasted only a few seconds it had taken him totally by surprise leaving his mind in turmoil. He took a deep intake of air before he casually opened his eyes to be met by those stunning emerald green ones he never got tired to see. Right now they seemed calm with a happy sparkle in them. But he also saw something that looked like fear. Could it be that certain fear? Fear of rejection? Of him rejecting her? Telling her how foolish she was and should never do that again? The same sort of fear that had been in his heart all the time? The same fear that had driven him to break up with every other girl before the relationship got to deep for him? The fear of being hurt, so much that you couldn't get over it and you cried your eyes out for days? That same fear?

Hitomi had loved every moment of the kiss and her heart beat faster at the memory of him responding. But did it mean anything to him? She slowly and steadily began to panic as he didn't say anything, just stood there staring at her with those intense reddish-brown eyes. Why was he staring at her like that? Had it been a mistake to kiss him? Sure he had kissed her back but had it meant anything to him? Hitomi tried to fix that calm expression on her face but couldn't help it to nervously bite her under lip. How would his next reaction be? What would he say? His expression was relaxed, calm, collected, but she couldn't say what he was thinking. She began to wish she had never done it. Now there friendship would probably be ruined……

Van saw her eyes sadden and realised that he should say something or everything they had could be gone in an instant. He hugged her more closely to him and kissed the tip of her nose before staring once again into her eyes a smile adorning his features. He didn't quite know what to say, so he tried as best as he could:

"If that was the condition you wanted from me, then…wow! That was wonderful. You could say I loved it."

Van saw Hitomi blush heavenly as she cast her eyes downward:

"Thank you. You know it was my first and only kiss until now."

A mischief twinkle appeared in Van's eyes as he gently cupped her chin to pull her face back to his:

"I think we should change the `only´ or what do you think?"

Not waiting for an answer he locked her lips with his again. As before, that feeling of having her here with him intensified, leaving no room in his mind for other thoughts then her. She carefully kissed him back, unsure of herself and the feeling inside her at the moment. Van's one hand went from her waist to the back of her neck, pulling her face just a little closer to his as to have more access to her lips. He just kept on kissing her lazily waiting for her to respond fully. Hitomi did after a short while, her mind focusing only on him.

This time it took much longer for them to part and when they did, Hitomi couldn't help but smile up at him, a slight blush still on her cheeks. This time, she was the first to speak, as Van hadn't opened his eyes yet:

"Well, about the condition…"

"Hmmm…?"

"You could say, the kiss was part of it, but not the whole thing. And the next part… I… I only want you to say it if you truly meant it."

Van raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes. Hitomi had fallen silent, the blush starting to grow and spreading over her face. He asked her to go on and only heard her mumbled something he didn't catch. He pulled her face to his again:

"I didn't quite hear what you said. What is the condition?"

Hitomi inhaled deeply and whispered in one breath: "Say you love me."

This time it was Van's turn to inhale sharply, his eyes growing wide. Had he heard right? Did she really want him to say it? If he said it, what would happen then? What would she do? He focused on her eyes again. The blush still lingered on her face, but under it she seemed rather pale. Her eyes showed him how serious she was, but also how afraid she was of his answer. 

When she had kissed him the first time, he instantly and finally had known, what she meant to him. And as her words had seeped in, he had asked himself:

 Do I really love her as much as she wants me to? 

He looked deep down inside of himself and his heart beat in the rhythm of his answer. 

Van saw Hitomi saddening as he contemplated his decision one last time. 

His eyes softened and he smiled one (very) genuine and calm smile. He bowed his head down until his lips brushed against Hitomi's lips, never breaking the gaze between them. 

He saw her eyes grow large in disbelieve, as she seemed to realise what he was going to do. 

Van leaned just a tiny bit closer, so his lips where touching hers constantly and he murmured those three words she longed to hear into those tempting lips before kissing them for a third time this day:

"I love you." 

Hitomi thought her heart would burst as she heard him say the words, say them so truthfully that all her doubts disappeared for the moment and she let herself drown in the emotions he was producing inside her. His muscular body against hers, his hand running up and down her back. His tongue running over her lips, begging for access, which she granted after a moment of hesitation. 

She felt like flying high in the clouds, heart wanting to burst inside of her. 

She tried to calm it as best as she could in fear of breaking the moment.

When the two finally broke the kiss Van pulled Hitomi towards him, his cheek coming to rest on her soft hair. He inhaled deeply, loving the rosy smell of her hair and feeling content. He felt Hitomi snuggled closer against his shoulders. He couldn't stop grinning like a total idiot and right now it didn't matter to him.

"Anything else your condition includes Hitomi?"

"Hmmm… Let me think… Aha! Now I remember!" she leaned in more closely, her breath tickling his ear. "You got to carry me all the way to the subway-station. Oh, and maybe you should hurry, the train I got to get on will be here in about ten minutes."

Van groaned: "That will be one heck of a run." He swiftly picked her up into his arms. "Hold on tight."

And off he dashed with a giggling Hitomi in his arms.

(Author: wouldn't I be mean to leave you standing here after only half as much as I normally write in a chapter?? *lol* Don't worry, the chapter isn't finished yet! Just read on!)

They made it just in time to jump into the train before the door closed. There was no one else in the part of the train with the two so Van, still out of breath from the run and a sly grin on his face, seated himself at a window. When Hitomi wanted to sit down beside him he scooped her onto his lap arms tightly around her petit frame. She let out a tiny startled scream before she humphed, arms crossed in front of her. 

"What are you up to now, mister?"

"Oh I just thought you needed a punishment for making me run all the way here, while you made yourself comfortable in my arms. And I think letting you sit here until we reach our destination is a good punishment. Where exactly are we heading anyway?"

Hitomi sighed as she let her head come to rest on his shoulder. She let her hand wander through his hair and he imitated a cat's purr, making her laugh.

"Where going to the Gaian-Globe-Hospital in the City. I got to see Dr. Lacour there for a Check-Up."

"Aha." Was the only reply from Van. Check-Up? A Check-Up for what? That sickness he was guessing about? He wanted to ask put kept his mouth shut to just enjoy the moment and give Hitomi the time she needed to tell him. Right now he was glad to be with her.

When the train finally stopped at their destination and they got out Hitomi took his hand in hers only realising it when they got out of the station. A small blush appeared on her cheeks and Van gave her a reassuring squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush a little more. It was rather new to her and she still needed a bit of time.

They walked like this over to the hospital at the end of the street. 

It was a very large building the outside walls painted in white, blue and green. Above the entrance was big sign reading "Gaian-Globe-Hospital", a big glowing globe behind it, lazily turning around and around. 

The special thing about this Hospital was, that over the half of its part was specialised on rare or not yet identified and categorised sicknesses and injuries. It was said to be a very good and very advanced Hospital, having been build all around the world. 

Van began to wander what exactly it was that Hitomi had. 

The inside of the Hospital looked and smelled like all the other normal Hospitals. The green reception stood in the middle of the entrance hall, chairs and a coffee and cold drink automat at the walls together with some plants, nothing more. Hitomi checks in and then leads Van up to the second floor. 

The floor has one big waiting room held in bright yellow colours. In the hall are many framed pictures of historic doctor-faces and a short summary of what they did. 

Before Van and Hitomi even have a chance to seat themselves in the waiting room a deep voice starts to speak from behind them.

"Ahhh… Hitomi Uchidna! My favourite and always well-spirited patient at the time. How has everything been going? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Hello Dr. Lacour! No, nothing new, just little old me ready for my check-up. I was rather surprised that you transferred to this Hospital only two months before we also moved here."

"Well, destiny seems to have it's own kind of way with some things and it can only be positive since I have the most information about you current state."

As the conversation between the two continued, Van mustered the man in front of him. He seemed to be already rather old, in the middle of his fifties or so, with wrinkles all over his face but still light blond hair, which were beginning to get grey. He wore the always seen doctor suit with a nametag on which was written the name: Prof. Dr. Slanzar Lacour. (One heck of a name for a doctor, I know…). His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with laughter. But Van was soon drawn out of his thoughts by a certain question concerning him.

"And who is this young lad at your side my dear Hitomi?"

Hitomi blushed a little: "This is Van Fanel. He's in my class and decided to come with me here to the hospital."

"Aha. Is he just a friend or rather boyfriend?"

"Well…" Hitomi blushed some more as did Van. What should she say? Could she really call him her boyfriend? Yukari would be totally pissed of if she found out about something like that without being asked for a judgement before anything happened.

Dr. Lacour just smiled knowingly at the two people in front of him and winked.

"Ah, you don't have to tell, your looks tell me enough *more blushing from Van and Hitomi*… And I promise I won't tell anyone, especially your sister. But come know, I sure you want to get your stupid Check-Up behind you as soon as possible. Your "friend" can wait in the waiting room until you are finished."

"Ummm… Okay. Don't worry; you won't have to wait long, Van. And I'll even allow you to take me out on an ice cream. There is a very good place just around the block."

Van rolled his eyes before seating himself in the waiting room: "Oh goodie."

Hitomi only laughed and let herself be led away by Dr. Lacour.

Chapter end

I decided to stop here or the chapter would probably be much longer then the rest of the story and I want it to be constant. Don't worry; Hitomi is gong to reveal her little secret in the next chapter, if I can manage. CIAO!


	7. Jealous

****

As long as I Live

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters (and I want them so badly *sobs*)!!!

I know, I know... It has been ages since I updated one of my Fanfictions, but I got a very good explanation! At first I wanted to write the stories on my Laptop during boarding school time (Sunday evening to Friday afternoon) , then take the laptop home with me, transfer everything to the PC at home and update then. But my parents only allowed me to bring my Laptop home, when my brother could come to collect me from school and take me there again. And this is were my problems start...

In the first two week, I had to get used to my new school system (after you finished 10th grade in Germany, you get a totally different way of making your time table, which you also have to puzzle together all by yourself and most people end with having not found all their lessons and chaos brakes out. Also, you don't have an extra classroom for your class {you don't even HAVE a normal class or at least the way I was used to.} but you have to change rooms every lesson and have got some free lessons in between sometime. It's really chaotic for someone who has never done it before this way -_-°). 

Then, in my second week of school, my brother called and told me that he was in hospital because of a skin-illness which nobody knew anything about and that I would have to use the bus or the train to get home thus denying me to bring my Laptop home (I still haven't got it here and my new chapter of The Legend of Liocorna is also on it, but I'm working on getting the data via extra memory from one place to the other.).

So I left my Laptop back at school and to tell you the truth, I didn't have much time during weekends and I was also just to lazy to write something. First, I was every weekend totally alone in a big house, giving me the tasks to do the household alone on weekends (during school time there was no one in the house), doing my homework and buying things to eat for me (and the next shopping store is about two kilometres down the hill!!) and some other things. I mostly just had time in the evening to read the newly updated fanfictions and to review them. Then two weeks ago I was on Malta with my parents (my brother still in Hospital) so I didn't have a chance to go into Internet at all. Then during our stay there, the fiancée of my brother called us and told us, that my bro was in intensive, because the illness had gotten worse. Right now, he is lying in an artificial coma and we are still waiting for him to get better, because he has a lymph-cancer. I also had to learn for my Maths- exams the whole last week so that declined the finishing of this chapter also. But finally I decided, that I couldn't let you people wait any longer, so I got myself to write this chapter. ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY…!!!!

****

Chapter 7: Jealous

Only 20 minutes had gone by, when Van saw Hitomi opening the door to the waiting room. He saw her look around, searching for him until her eyes fell on him sitting in a corner of the room. She smiled faintly:

"Hey, I'm ready with my appointment, so if you wanna go back..."

Van smiled back and stood up. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand, making her blush just a little bit:

"As far as I can remember, there was this beautiful girl with long sandy-brown hair, who wanted me to take her out on an ice-cream and I'm holding to that unofficial promise."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I don't want your mom to worry about you not coming home on time or getting in trouble with the school or..."

"Shhhh…" he gently placed a finger on her lips to stop her from saying more as they began to walk down the corridor towards the lifts. "But I want to take you out on a treat. Besides, school is taken care of and mom will probably know that I'm with you. She calls it a mother's intuition."

He winked at her, making her blush even more, yet as Van watched her in the lift from the corner of his eyes she seemed paler then usually and her eyes seemed to see something far away not really seeing the glass doors in front of her. They made their way back down and soon left the exit doors of the Gaian-Globe Hospital behind them. When they were out on the open street again heading for the centre of the city, with its big mall and other stores all around, Van put his arm around Hitomi's waist, drawing her ever so gently nearer to his body. He heard her sigh as she rested her head on his strong shoulder.

Staying that way, the two finally made it to the mall, Van showing Hitomi a little around so she could get the hang of the place before taking her to an outdoor café at the entrance. They seated themselves in a shady area in one of the corners. They took their time studying the menu-card and enjoying the slight breeze which had come up new and refreshing. The traffic all around them didn't bother them and Hitomi had to hold back a smile as Van glared at every half good looking male who walked past them and merely took an interested glimpse at her.

After a few minutes they ordered, Hitomi taking an After Eight Tumbler while Van went for an Exotic Dream Shake with extra cream on top (typical ^-^). They got their orders and Van came up with the great idea of playing "I spy with my little eye" (You know, the game where you have to say something like "I spy with my little eye something red/blue/green/...." and the other one has to guess what it is. It's a great time way to pass the time.).

They had a lot of laughs. Hitomi smirked when it was once again her turn: "Okay, my turn. Mhhhhh. I spy with my little eye something……green."

"No fair, nearly everything is green here!" Van commented and underlined his statement with a wave of his hand showing The trees behind which were still green, the chairs and tables of the Cafe, even most of the signs around them where green and such things.

"Sooo? You didn't say that we should leave out green."

"Okay, okay, what could it be.… ummm…… Your half melted ice-cream?"

"Nope" – "Your chair or the table?" – "Nope" – "Your eyes?" – "Cold, very, cold. *g*" – "That old and rusty car in the parking lot?" – "Wrong again." – "Geese, what else could it be? That Shirt of the fat man over there?" – "Uh-uhhh…" – "*groans* Oh I give up, I could go on four day picking out things! What is it?"

"Oh it is quite simple. I just had that caterpillar, which is making it's way through your hair, in mind."

With one swift motion and trying to restrain her laughter Hitomi picked the caterpillar out of Van's tousled mob. Carefully she placed it on a leaf nearby and turned to Van to see him look rather funny.

"What was that guy thinking of just pouncing on me? He could have killed me with his fall!"

Van feigned utter disbelieve and shock succeeding in making Hitomi nearly fall of her chair with laughter. She regained her position again, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"Sure, he could have killed you so easily, since he doesn't even weigh as much as your little finger."

"Got something against my little finger?"

"Nope. Your turn. Let's see, what you come up with."

Hitomi saw a devilish glint in his eyes as he began to speak: "I spy with my little eye something white."

"The sign of the Cafe?" – "No." – "The white around my iris? No? Then the tablecloth." – "You're far away from it." – "The clouds?" – "Nope." - (Hitomi got some more ideas and didn't want to give up, so I'm making it a bit short *g*) – "You still haven't got it?" 

Van grinned widely and Hitomi pulled her hair in frustration. "ARGH! You're getting on my nerves. I bet you didn't think of anything!"

"No really I got something in my head, just didn't guess it and I don't think you ever will."

"Alright, alright, I give up. What was in the name of the gods?!?"

"Why it was quite simple. It was the cream from my shake on your nose ^^ ."

Hitomi looked at him confused: "Cream? There is no cream on my no……"

With a quick and swift motion Van dipped his finger into the left-over cream of his already finished shake and smeared it on Hitomi's nose. "Well there is now."

Hitomi's face was priceless and Van, at first trying to contain his unemotional mask on his face, burst out laughing but Hitomi soon came out of her trance: "Hey, no fair! You're one mean cheater! That was against the rules!"

"*laugh* What ……*laugh* kind of……*laugh*… What kind of rules? We never made any up for the game, and nobody said I couldn't take anything that was going to happen in the near future." Van pointed out with one of his goofy grins before… *smack* … He had a spoon full of her last After Eight Ice Cream on his face and it was Hitomi's turn to burst out laughing at seeing Van face plastered with ice-cream. He carefully wiped it of with a tissue and they paid soon afterwards. 

Van at first thought, that they would be heading home but Hitomi dragged him back into the mall as "punishment".

"Now really! Did you forget that they are holding a Midnight-Ball at school in about two weeks? I still gotta get a good looking dress."

"*groan* Why did you have to remind me of THAT event? I hate balls! I'm always getting attacked by a girl every few minutes swooning all over me and asking me to dance with them, even if I got two left feet!"

"Well, for one thing, you got me know you poor little Van. I'm gonna try to give you some freedom from those girls even if I have to stand beside you with a Baseball Bat and about those two left feet of yours, Yukari once showed me a great way to cure that…"

Van gulped hard, his mind already showing a few ways this "cure" could end for him, like having no feet at all in the end or getting new feet via transplantation. He vowed to himself that he would ask Merle to give him some really needed dancing lessons.

Suddenly Van's expression in his eyes changed and with one swift movement he pulled the still rambling Hitomi into a hidden corner, where no one else could see them, pinning her frail body to the wall. He inter-winded his fingers with hers as he secured her forearms above her head with his. His face was only inches away from hers as he starred into does deep pools of emerald green, wanting nothing then just to let himself drown into them. He saw astonishment and confusion in those eyes at this sudden course of action. And was that a hint fear there as well?

"You're sure you can keep all those girls away from me?"

Hitomi lowered her head as she couldn't hold that intense gaze he was giving her any longer. 

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I manage something so simple like that?" she mumbled under her breath. Somehow, she felt stupid. She had seen all those adoring and lustful stares most girls at school gave Van when he walked by them, no matter who was with him. And why shouldn't they, Van didn't have a girlfriend. He could take any of them if they wanted and this relationship she had gotten into with him would probably last even shorter then her one with Amano. They may be still friend after that but nothing more. She was foolish, a foolish little girl who didn't know if to rather listen to her heart or her mind. Van had been with so many girls together before her so why should this be different?

Van watched Hitomi as she lowered her head and mumbled something "Why shouldn't I manage?" for a few moments. It nearly looked like she was ashamed. He leaned in just a little bit closer: "Well, let me say that first you can't imagine just HOW hard that can be – just ask Dilly, he could go on for days. Secondly, I'm not gonna allow you to show up with a baseball bat since I want you to look pretty so I can boast about it. But the most important question will be, how you're gonna try to "protect" me when all those hot and better looking guys than me are gonna swoon all over you and shut you of from the rest of the world."

At his last statement and the bitter tone she thought to hear in his voice Hitomi looked up again and into his flaming eyes. The flames that seemed to want to devour her then and there. Flames so intent and evident in his eyes that it involuntary sent shivers down her spine. Her breath caught in her throat and she just managed to ask the one question burning in her head:

"Why… Why do you say that?"

A rather sad smile showed up on his face as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes:

"Why am I saying this is simple…" he opened his eyes again and watched her reaction closely. "I'm saying this because for me it is a fact for I have noticed the stares the other boys are giving you at school each time they walk past you. Even Allen, who already should have learned his lesson, looks at you as if he would want to take you to his bed there and then. No don't say a word just now, let me finish. Anyway I saw those stares and every time I saw them I just wanted to punch all those guys and I didn't even quite understand why. 

But know I know why. I wanted to kick them all straight to the moon because I was jealous and I'm dead jealous when I just think of the ball. I'm scared out of my wits when I think that some other guy could just come along and take you away from me. You're the first one to make me feel like this and I can't do anything against it. You trapped me with those eyes, that gorgeous smile and stunning beauty of yours and I'm feeling helpless about it."

There, Van finally stopped waiting for a reply from the girl in front of him. He had been staring at her all the time seeing at first confusion, then anger, surprise and shock all at once. Right now there were tears gathering in her eyes as they sparkled with emotions coming directly from her heart.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one feeling this way." Hitomi eventually whispered softly and his heart skipped a beat. 

Without a further thought he kissed her full force on the lips not wanting to end the moment. She responded much the same and shivered in delight as his fingertips traced down from her arms over the sides to her hips where he rapped his arms around her, drawing her as close to him as he could. After several minutes they finally broke apart but only to breath, mind you.

Hitomi smiled up at the drop-dead gorgeous guy in front of her still out of breath. As from nowhere she suddenly got a serious coughing-fit which didn't stop for a long time. Van still held her all the while gently rubbing her back. When the coughing had ceased he only tightened his embrace around her as she let body rest against his. 

Hitomi was the first of the two to speak up:

"Sorry. I always seem to ruin a perfect moment."

"It's okay. You didn't ruin anything for me. But what about the dress? I'm beginning to get curious."

She smirked up at him: "Well, you'll just have to wait until the ball then for I have just decided that it would be best for both of us to go home right now. Yukari is probably freaking out already."

"Awww. You're so mean, Tomi-chan."

"Oh stop whining and making that puppy-dog face or else I'll have you carry me back to the station again. Or even better, I'll hang that picture of you on the leash out at school."

"You wouldn't dare!?!"

"Oh yes I would."

"Okay, okay. I give up. Come I'll bring you home like a real gentleman like me should."

He held out an arms for her and put hers through it. And in that fashion they made their way back home.

Chapter end.

I know, I know. I told you last time, that I would finally tell you guys what's going on with Hitomi, but then, I just got the idea of this filler, chapter and I am desperately trying to bring it in in the next one. I hope you can forgive me *bows*. I'll try to update as soon as I an (which will hopefully be next weekend). CIAO!


	8. The End

As long as I live: The Ending 

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay people, I once said that I hate it when stories are discontinued and never get an ending. I also said that I wouldn't do that. But frankly this story here has cost me more nerves than it is worth to continue it. The last update was waaaaaayyyy back, but that has it's reasons.

At first my muse was slow then my Computer crashed half a year later and everything was gone! When I finally got him back a month later I had exams to learn for and was then over seven weeks in Italy with my parents. Exams having started another writers block it took me sometime to start again and then I wrote it on paper, so it didn't get lost completely again. Sadly exactly those papers mysteriously disappeared after my mom was in my room to bring out the paper-trash (In Germany, paper is picked up separately from other garbage) along with some others I had written and left laying around.

Returning to my last year at school I had redone a bit of the chapter again and had another one for my other story. Then when I had posted said chapter for the other story I somehow got the honour of housing a rather vicious virus that ate up most of my private data and with it the three quarter finished chapter. During that time I was also trying to get through my final exams that took up my time. When those finally finished, my Laptop then decided it didn't like me anymore as the display started to go haywire, always flickering, so I used the PC of my Dad. Then THAT computer decided to go off itself, so once again the chapter was gone! Since then I just didn't have the nerve anymore to continue this story. My nerves are already frazzled enough by the fact that I have already tried for over three weeks to post this!

I have a rough idea how the story should continue and I'm going to outline that here. If someone wishes to finish the story or even rewrite it in his own stile you're gladly welcome to do just that. Just tell me before you do that.

**So here is how the story would have gone on:**

Hitomi and Van come back to eat with Hitomi's family where Yukari is having kittens because those two are so close now. The school is split in its opinions about the new couple, especially since Millerna wants Van and Allan wants Hitomi. During the Ball where Hitomi shows up in a white dress, she tells Van about the unknown sickness she has. The doctors can't point their fingers on what problem she has, but it has to do something with her lungs and her blood not always able to take up enough oxygen. She makes him promise not to tell but Millerna has overheard the conversation. The next week the whole school seems to know and of course Hitomi thinks Van has told and doesn't talk to him anymore, disappointed in him. When he finally gets to talk to her and it is somehow found out Millerna has overheard, Hitomi has a coughing fit, blood coming out of her mouth before fainting. She is immediately brought into the Hospital in which it is diagnosed, that her lungs are barely away from collapsing but the reason is unknown. When Van heads home it is already dark outside and raining. Just as he wants to cross a street, He is hit by a drunken driver. Ending in the hospital with internal bleeding and in a critical condition he is brought to the room just across from Hitomi's.

Hitomi having heard the commotion as she just woke up asks what has happened. Of course she is shocked and when the nurse leaves again she gets out of bed although she is weak and stumbles to go to Van. She curls up beside him and falls asleep again.

When she "wakes" up again to hear Yukari screaming she watches in fascination as people are trying to review her body as well a Van's.

Van's spirit is standing beside her. Holding each other they watch for another minute, as Yukari is also held by Dillandau, while the rest watch in silent horror. Both bodies have a smile on their face and Van and Hitomi soon disappear to join Hitomi's real parents a short while away.

Hear the story ends.

I was thinking about a sad ending this time, but if someone doesn't like that kind of ending and want to go on writing, feel free to change it.

I don't think I will be writing anymore Escaflowne stories, as my friends are currently bugging me about writing some of my ideas I came up for Harry Potter. And those I am only going to post when I have those stories nearly finished, so there won't be anymore unfinished stories from me on the net.

So, feel free to send me any of your thoughts you might want me to know, even flames if you wish.

Ciao, SaWa-Chan


End file.
